1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement on a camera provided with the image shake preventing function of preventing a shake of a subject image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional camera having the image-shake preventing function of detecting a shake of a subject image formed on its sensor and automatically setting a shutter speed which involves no shake, i.e., which can prevent the influence of an image shake from appearing in a photographed image, is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications No. Sho 59-24419, Sho 59-22420, etc. (Such an image-shake preventing function will be referred to as an "IS (image stabilizer)" in the background of the invention and description of preferred embodiments.) When an IS mode is selected, this image-shake preventing function serves to set, for example, a higher shutter speed for a larger camera shake and a lower shutter speed for a smaller camera shake, thereby preventing the influence of an image shake from appearing in a photographed image.
However, if an interval shooting mode or a remote controlled shooting mode is set during the above-described IS mode, a number of problems may be encountered as described below.
In general, in the case of the interval shooting mode or the remote-controlled shooting mode, a camera is secured to a tripod or the like and no substantial camera shake occurs. As a result, if a photographer sets the IS mode, the shutter speed will be shifted to a lower speed side.
When the photographer sets the camera to the interval shooting mode or the remote controlled shooting mode, the photographer will commonly photograph a subject without viewing the state thereof through the viewfinder. In this case, if the subject is located at a corner of the image field of the viewfinder, a sensor for shake detection will fail to capture the subject. If the subject is moving, a shake occurs in a subject image, but the sensor for shake detection will fail to detect this shake. As a result, the shutter speed is still set to a low speed side and a blurred image will be photographed.